Internet Protocol (IP) phones and similar devices typically have several parameters such as gains, equalizers, echo canceler control, etc. that need to be tuned to obtain the best audio quality or the like. Usually, the tuning procedure is iterative, a parameter is changed at a time and the audio quality is tested by listening in real-time. Sometimes the parameters interact with each other and this process needs to be repeated until optimal quality is obtained. This is typically done by using a local test/debug port in the IP phone and a command line interpreter to monitor and control the parameters. For example, the user types a command to display the current value of a parameter and then sends another command to change its value. This process is typically limited to one parameter at a time and is not in real-time. Tuning parameters of an IP phone takes time and the product design cycle has to accommodate longer tuning cycles. A local port is needed to access the parameters and tuning of remote IP phones is not possible. A more efficient process is needed.